The kept Secret
by Revenge77
Summary: Something went down,that wasn't suppose to and Jason has to deal with the fact he met Marie before he lost his memory and that she might have not had any memory of the fact either.But that was twelve years ago so he has to deal with the new secret alone since Marie has been dead for two years now.(Jason Bourne has a daughter.)


I don't own anything, but Jest.

My name is Johanna Summer-Marie Bourne the daughter of Jason Bourne and Marie Kreutz. Long name I know,but Summer-Marie is my middle name I prefer Summer,anyway as I was saying. I've lived with my uncle since I was born,but that didn't last long because when I was four some people took me away. That was nine years ago though.

*Today*

Summer:

"Get up," Dr. Fisherman said to me as I stared up at him from the floor and I did.

"I, I captain," I said and saluted him while he just frowned.

"Miss Misty wants to see you,Johanna," he said and I frowned.

"Summer," I growled and he just checked his clip board.

"Now go," he said and I walked through the door and into the sitting room as I call it. It's just a room with a table,two chairs, and sometimes books.

"Summer," Misty greeted.

"Misty-Foot is that you!" I said and acted like I didn't see her then held my head with a smirk upon my face.

"I regret getting those books for you," she said and my smirk grew bigger.

"And I regret meeting you sick insane people," I said.

"Hear take these," she said setting a orange pill in front of me.

"Uh...no," I said and smiled evilly and tried to leave,but the door was,of course,locked.

"Take the pill,Johanna!" Misty yelled and I shook my head no.

"Uh,lady I'm not taking a strange pill that I never seen before. Besides I don't know what the heck it is,for all I know it could be poison," I said and her smile turn to a scowl.

"Oh,my gosh it is poisonous," I said then I heard fighting outside the small room. The next that happen was expected Miss Misty-Foot tried to shove the pill in my mouth. That didn't end well,because I grabbed the chair broke a leg and stabbed her in the eye killing her.

"Hey,Miss Misty-Foot,eye spy with my little eye that you are dying," I said right when she took her last breath of life. A second later a guy came in he had black hair and he looked calm.

"We need leave there shutting it all down," he said as he stuff some files in his bag and left then I quickly ran after him.

"What about the others," I asked thinking about them.

"They left," he said and we walked outside the building.

"So thus what the real world looks like?...It's bright," I said looking and he raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"You never seen the outside world have you?" he asked.

"Not since I was four,but that was nine years ago," I said looking at the sky and all around.

"We should get out of here," he said and we left right before we heard sirens in the distance. We were able to get out there quicker when the guy hot-wired someone's car and took it. So now we're just in the car he's driving and I'm just looking out the window.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Macy," I said without thinking.

"Macy?" he said.

"Yeah,but don't call me that I go by Summer, what's your name?" I asked and he glanced over at me.

"Jason," he said and I just looked at him for a second then back out the window.

"So why haven't you seen the outside world in so long and why were all you kids locked up there?" he asked.

"Because one each of our parents were part of the original treadstone,blackbriar,or outcome" I said and paused for some breath.

"But, their children are part of the reboot program,but not beta 2 that was more black-briar and outcome," I said.

"So who's children were in there?" Jason asked.

"Don't know,because we went by different names like:Lyra and Sophie Dare, Ginger Kay, Kin Argo, Quinn Barren, Willy Zee, Marco and Drake Flame, Bay Faster, Racer Jackson, Adam Haze, and me Macy Miller," I said.

"Then way do you go by Summer?" he asked.

"Don't know I think it's the only I held onto when they were..." I said trailing off not wanting to talk about it. He seemed to know what I was talking about.

Thirty minutes later we were at the middle of nowhere and we came to a stop.

"This way," he said as we got out of the car and we headed into the woods where he uncovered a hidden bunker.

"Come on," he said and he stepped aside for me go in and I did then he closed the entrance after getting in. Then Jason pulled out the files and set them down on the table and started to go through them. I just walked over and started to read them over his shoulder.

First file:Lyra Dare

Birth name: Luca Cross

Age:5

Birth date:27/12/99

Gender:Female

Parents:Aaron Cross,aka, Outcome five and Judith Wind

Then it showed a picture of five year old Luca who had straight dirty-blonde hair,blue, and pale white skin.

Second file:Sophie Dare

Birth name:Zoe Cross

Age:5

Birth date:27/12/99

Gender:Female

Parents:Aaron Cross and Judith Wind

And I started scanning through them.

Kin Argo real name Yuki Yang son of Suri Yang(Outcome four.) and father is unknown, age taken away one.

Marco and Drake Flame real names Nero and Nick Rage twin sons of Manheim and unknown mother,age taken two weeks.

Quinn Barren and Willy Zee real names Tayla and Isaac Airy daughter and son of Jarda,age taken three.

Racer Jackson and Adam Haze real names Jackie and Foster Said sons of Castel,age taken two.

Bay Faster real name Edward Vickson son of Professor,age taken one.

Ginger Kay real name Amy Parson daughter of Nicolette (Nicky) Parson,age taken seven.

I just looked at my file while it was close and so did Jason,but he opened it.

To be continued

Revenge:Ha ha I left ya hanging.

Nick Fury:There you are!

Alpha:Run!*Runs away.*

Revenge:Cool...Ugly Green Fury that's really a Kree soldier...*Runs away.*


End file.
